The Twin Dragon Slayers: Fire and Water
by Lunawolf5
Summary: Natsu hasent getting very much sleep latly all due to dreams about his evil twin brother the water dragon slayer in a dark guild.


"Natsu we got a mission!" Lucy said running up to the dragon slayer with a flyer in hand.

"Yeah what is it?" Natsu asked not perky like usual since he had not been sleeping well lately.

Everyone knew it in team natsu so they decided to go on a large mission with a lot of fighting for the sleep deprived dragon slayer.

"It's a fighting job! A whole guild of magic bandits are near a small town and the town wants them all gone." Gray said trying to get natsu hyped up and all.

Even gray was worried for natsu since they hadn't fought in over three days! Which was very unusual at any time.

"Really?" Natsu asked picking up his head with a strain since he was just so tired he didn't won't to do anything at all.

Team natsu thought the dragon slayer was having trouble sleeping since happy had stayed with Wendy and Carla a few days but even when happy went back natsu still couldn't sleep so they where very worried. The real reason was because natsu was having dreams bad ones to. So bad he fried going back to sleep.

Most of them where about a pin haired man with water dragon slayer abilities killing natsus friends. Other times natsu helped the other slayer kill his friends.

"Natsu? Did you hear me?" Erza was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What? Sorry just was thinking that's all." Natsu said setting his head Down again.

"I said we are leaving once we get packed. Meet us at the train station in one hour. Understood?" She rep edited for the sleep deprived slayer.

"Fine." Natsu said and got up yawning and walked out the hall.

"Erza I am worried about him." Lucy said with concern to the red-head.

"I am to. It's a good thing the mission is in a far away town." Erza said looking towards the door where natsu had left through.

"Whys that?" Gray asked.

"That way we will be taking a train and natsu will get motion sickness. I will knock him out and he will finally sleep." Erza said looking at the other two and nodded.

"Now go get packed." Erza said waking out the door Lucy and gray following her out and went to their own homes.

An hour later Erza gray and Lucy show up at the train station. A conductor spots them and rushes over.

"Excuse me but you three would not happen to be from fairy tail would you?" He asked them and they froze.

"Yes what is it?" Erza asked stiffening.

"Well you see we have a problem. We have a man who is sleeping on a bench we have told him to leave because no one sleeps on the benches but he kept saying five more minutes Erza can beat me up later." The man said referring to a note-book the quote the sleeping man.

"Where is this man? Take us to him." Erza said on high alert if someone knew her name and said that it was obvious they won't to talk with her.

"Right this way." The conductor lead the wizards to a bench that was encircled by train station attendants trying to wake the man.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped seeing who the sleeping man. Gray face paled knowing he should have known it was natsu.

Erza stopped up to natsu and yelled at him. "Natsu! Wake up you can sleep on the train!"

"Erza!" Natsu shout up fully awake or as awake as someone who used to at least 12 hours for the past hasn't eve gotten that In the last week could be.

"Now get your bag were leaving!" Erza said getting on the train.

"Fine." Natsu mumbled out before a yawn as he grabbed the handle of his bag and dragged it along gray and Lucy traded looks and followed natsu on board.

When they sat down natsu sat next to Erza so she could knock him out for the trip.

"No! Erza don't make me sleep please!" Natsu said waving his hands in frount of him self but she punched him into sleep before he could do anything else.

"Why wouldn't won't to sleep?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Don't know maybe cause Erza punches really hard." Gray says shrugging.

"I don't think that's it grAy." Lucy said sweat dropping.

"Maybe he's already." Erza says petting natsus hair please with her armored hand.

"Why would he be scared?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu doesnt get scared." Gray says at the same time.

"He actually dose. Never for himself though always others." Erza says.

"Maybe he's having nightmares!" Lucy says knowing that the dragon slayer must have nightmares that would scare even Erza considering everything he has seen.

"That could be it. We will ask him when he wakes up. For now he will sleep he needs the focus for the fighting that will be happening later." Erza says.

"Fine." Lucy says still concerned.

Gray just shrugs and continues to look out the window.

About three hours into the trip natsu starts to move and make noise.

"No don't hurt them!" Natsu whispers Erza has to put her ear to his mouth to hear what he was saying.

"Lucy! Gray! Wake up somethings happening!"Erza says with such regency both wAke up.

"What's going on?" GrAy asks running his eyes.

"Natsus taking in his sleep." Erza says.

"No! There my friends! Stop it!" Natsu says a bit loader that gray and Lucy can barely hear him now.

"What's he dreaming About?" Lucy asked Erza just shrugged.

"No! No! Erza fight it! I am sorry I can't save you!" Natsu says and starts thrashing around.

"Time to wake him up." Erza says grabbing natsu shoulders and shaking them.

"Natsu wake up!" Erza said sternly.

Natsu shoot up a cold sweat covering his body. Fire coatings is hands but quickly went out. He had a crazy look in his eye. He seemed confused to where he was and what was going on.

"Natsu? You ok?" Lucy asked looking even more worried.

"What? Where? Who?" Natsu asked very confused at the situation. Then the train hit a bump sending natsu out the window throwing up with motion sickness.

"What do you won't now?" Natsu moaned sitting back down.

"Have you been having nightmares natsu?" Erza asked as blunt as ever.

Natsu went paler than he already was with his motion sickness. "...yeah I don't won't to talk about them though." Natsu said looking down and shoving his face into his muffler.

"Is that why you haven't been able to sleep lately?" Gray asked but didn't get the answer right away since natsu puke out the train window agen. He hung there trying to stay there to avid the questions but Erza yanked him back in.

"Fine! Yeah there why I can't sleep. There about this water dragon slayer with dark pink hair and black ends. He keeps hurting you guys. There's some with me helping him. Ok happy now?! Now let me deal with motion sickness now!" Natsu said as another wave of puking occurred and he though his head out the window again. He came back into three faces just staring at him with horror in their eyes jaws dropped and in Lucy's case her hands to her mouth.

"Hurting us?! But you would never do that!" Lucy said shaking her head in total none expectancy.

"Wait what that's what got your attention?!" Gray asked her and she nodded.

"Grays right hurting us is not the problem here." Erza said sternly.

"What else did this water dragon slayer look like?" Gray asked natsu.

"Umm he was taller than me but shorter than you. He had a long blue scarf like mine which I found very odd to be honest with you. He was well-built and his pink hair had black ends." Natsu said tapping his chin in thought.

"You don't think it's him do you?" Gray asked Erza.

"Well he did say water dragon slayer and pink hair." Erza said in agreement.

"You know him?" Natsu asked and then puke out the window. He came back in groawning while Erza explained.

"Yeah. When master had found you all those years ago he had talked to igneel who had told him in a dream where you where. But he also told the master about Igneels brother. A water dragon. Igneel told the master that when he found you there was another little boy to. Your twin who igneel gave to his brother to watch over since there only needed to be only one fire dragon slayer." Erza said looking down at he hands than to gray who nodded. "The next day the master calls me and gray over to tell us this. He says the fire dragon slayer will be here tomorrow you two will watch over him and be his friends. We had no say in the matter of course we just though it was another mission but when you came to fairy tail we just wonted to be your friends. But to this day we have watched over you."

Erza explained to natsu. Who had gone completely white stunned into silence and his eyes were wide with fear and surprise. Finally he spoke.

"What happened to my brother than?" He asked covering his eyes with his bangs.

"He was taught by the water dragon who left on the same day igneel did. The boy was also taught about evil things by the evil water dragon. He was taught that betrayed was always the right thing to do. We hear about him once In a while though. He has joined a dark guild and doesnt know about the at all because he did he would hunt you down and try to take you to the dark side as well since water and fire put together can be massively destructive." Gray says.

"Why would you hid this from me?!" and almost shouts at them but growled instead not wanting to cause any attention on the group.

"The master said not to." Erza said.

Natsu made a quick decision at that very moment. He stood up and walked away gray Erza and Lucy just started at him since he had gotten up on a train. They followed him to see what he was doing.

He went to one on the connector sections connecting two train cars and yanked the door open. He started out side he knew they where on a Brigid going over a large canyon with a very long and deep river at the bottom. He glanced back at his so-called friends and smirk then before any of them knew what he was doing he jumped out diving into the canyon but before he could clear six feet gray snapped out of the daze and caught him and pulled him back up to the train.

"You will never do that again!" Erza yells at natsu whose wrapped in Ice that gray has been modified for fights with the dragon slayer. Then Erza knocked him out.

"Now let's go back to are seat finish this train ride and complete the mission than deal with his scaly butt when we get back to fairy tail." Erza said as she walked away with Lucy and following her and gray dragging natsu by the collar his arms bound to his body by ice.

By the time they got to their destination Erza had to knock natsu out three more times because of nightmares waking him up.

Gray though natsu over his shoulder still bound since he had already tried twice to escape from them.

"Let me go you liying fucking bastards!" Natsu shouts when they get on to a dirt road to the town who sent the mission.

"No natsu you can't just run away from your problems." Gray said trying to avoid the flying legs.

"I wasn't running away! I was going to find him who ever he is!" Natsu says finally giving up on getting out of grays arms.

"Well you can't do tha ether. He will ether kill you or try to turn you against us." Erza says to natsu.

"Yeah like he could do that because you already did now let me go!" Natsu shouts breathing fire and kicking fire every where. Gray drops natsu as a result to it.

"Ha got away!" Natsu said with pride and started to inch away.

"How about this I will cut you a deal. I either put you on an ice leash and collar I drag you along letting you walk on your own or Erza knocks you out and you go on the big ass cart she has." Gray says kneeling down next to the crawling dragon slayer.

Natsu stopped to think about that one. Lesh and collar would allow me to use my arms again and I could walk on my own. Plus gray would get yelled at!

"Alright collar me you ice freak!" Natsu says with a smirk. Suddenly a chunk of ice append on natsus neck as wide as his arm and as think as happy. A leash then sprouted from it and into grays hand. The ice on natsus arms and mid section left is body.

"Alright now be a good flame brain and get up and be good." Gray says with a smirk.

Natsu got up and crossed his arms following gray to Erza's cart. He than tied the leash to the back of the cart.

"Now stay there and be good." Gray said and walked to where Erza and Lucy where trying to hide their laughter of the collared dragon slayer.

Erza pulled her chart along and drag whining natsu along with it.

"Ugh this sucks!" Natsu mumbled and pulled on the leash trying to break the ice and run away.

When they got to the village natsu got a lot of weird looks but no one said anything. The mayor met them half way.

"Are you the mages from fairy tail?" He asked Erza.

"Yes we are." She replied and natsu struggled against the leash again but Erza stood her ground.

"Oh well good since the bandits need to be rid of. They have asked us to pay them ever mouth or they will destroy the town." The mayor says leading them to a path natsu still struggling to no avail at all.

"We will take Care of it right away." Erza said letting go of the cart handle. "Gray get natsu."

Gray walked to natsu and untied the ice from the cart. And lead him around To where Lucy and Erza were.

"Ready?" Erza asked them. Lucy and gray nodded.

"Tch do I have a choice in the matter?" Natsu pouted but everyone ignored him completely. The stated to walk Down the path untill they came across the dark guild hall.

"We have guests!" A look out shouts and an army of dark mages storm outside to meet tea natsu.

"Gray stay here we don't won't him out now." Erza says and gray nods as Lucy and Erza go to fight.

"Let me go gray! Come on I will come back I sware!" Natsu shouts tugging on the leash.

"No natsu." Gray says watching the fighting.

Soon Lucy falls from lack of magic power. Then Erza gets hit with a really powerful blast of magic.

"Come on gray let me go!" Natsu wonted to save his friends.

"Fine! Go kick their butts! They seem to have a recluse powerfully member! Take care of him I will get the rest!" Gray said releasing natsu and charged. Natsu gave an evil laugh and started to look for the most powerful member. The same one who took Erza out.

He so spotted someone standing on the building smirking.

"Oi! You gonna fight?!" Natsu shouts at him.

"Nope! I don't fight guild solders! Especially after titana lost to me." He said with a toothy grin.

"Alright than fight me! I aint no freaking solder! So fight me!" Natsu shouts running any jumping onto the roof where the other was standing.

"Oh? And who are you to say that?" He said. He had a hood on and natsu couldn't see his face.

"I am natsu dragneel! Fire dragon slayer! Who do I have the pleasure to beat the crap out of today?" Natsu asked fire surrounding his hands.

"Oooh another dragon slayer how nice! I am Dreyer locksly. Water dragon slayer!" He said taking down his hood.

Natsu gasped. Dreyer was the one in natsus dreams. His twin brother!

"Your... Oh my god!" Natsu said his eyes wide and his fire went out.

"How do you know me?!" Drayer asked any smirk that was there vanished.

"Your my twin brother!" Natsu stepped back.

**HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED THIS STORY I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A NICE CHANGE OF PACE TO GIVE NATSU AN "EVIL" TWIN BROTHER!**


End file.
